


The Real Thing

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: Lorne had their first time all planned out in his mind.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old SGA fic that I never got around to posting. It was written for the DWB/DH Auction for Terribilita. It was written before Lorne's first name was given on the show as Evan, so he is named Nick in this. ;)

Lorne had their first time all planned out in his mind.

Weir sent his team with Parrish and another botanist to P3X-678. He split the team up; Cadman and Lewis stayed with the jumper, Ramirez and Dr. Rankin were checking out the area west of the jumper and he and Parrish were checking out the east.

Nick could see it all in his mind’s eye. He would come up with a slick line that had Parrish smiling that shy smile that had captured Nick’s attention the first time they’d met, and Lorne would walk up to him, press him against a tree, making sure they were far out of hearing range. He’d lean in, devour David’s mouth; make quick work of David’s BDU buttons and then… 

Nick shifted, his pants growing tight as he watched David fawning over another plant. He scouted the area again, following as David moved on to the next plant that looked like little more than a weed to Nick.

Lorne could picture himself falling to his knees, freeing David’s cock from the confines of his pants, already hard and leaking as he leaned in to lick at the head. It would be hard and fast, they wouldn’t have time for slow, not here, not now, but it would be perfect. Nick could almost hear the breathy moans David would make as his hips stuttered forward, pushing himself deeper into Lorne’s mouth. _Fuck_, Nick could almost _taste_ David on his tongue now.

Of course, that’s when everything went to shit and Lorne’s plans disappeared in the sight of a dead wraith and a hurried jog back to the jumper and then Atlantis.

\--

He didn’t see David again until the next evening at the mess. David was telling the other botanists about the amazing plants they’d found before their mission had been cut short. He was animated and excited and Lorne thought if it wouldn't get his ass kicked out of the military that he'd pin David to the table he was sitting at and fuck him right there and then. Lorne was pretty sure at that point that he'd got it bad for one David Parrish.

Nick slid into the seat beside David, grinning to himself when David stuttered and began to blush. It was a good thing Parrish was normally shy like this around most people or, Nick thought, the cat would be out of the bag before it was even put in. So to speak. He listened as David finished his story, throwing in a mention of Lorne, which Nick was unashamedly pleased to hear made him sound like a hero. Not that he’d done anything heroic, but it was nice to know that in David's eyes he was something more than just a grunt.

After the table cleared and they were alone, Nick took the plunge, inviting David over to watch a movie. David blushed again, something that Nick was coming to find more and more endearing as it kept happening, and stuttered out an acceptance. Grinning, Nick got to his feet and clapped Parrish's shoulder, a manly, friendly touch to those who noticed it, but Nick made sure that his thumb slid just under the collar of David's shirt, made sure that David knew the touch was more than it appeared to the outside world.

When David arrived that night he was already blushing, pulling at the collar of a pale blue dress shirt. He looked good, good enough to drag inside and strip naked, Nick thought as he stepped aside to let David into his room.

They settled on the couch and Nick decided to take things slow, turning on the movie and offering David a beer and the bowl of popcorn he’d managed to finagle out of Sheppard. He’d chosen the most romantic movie currently in the city. Unfortunately that meant they were going to be watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3. It was either that or one of a dozen war or space movies in the media library and neither of those seemed all that appealing for a date – not here _in another galaxy_ in the middle of a war with _space vampires_.

Nick was laughing at Jack’s ‘my peanut’ line when he felt David watching him. He turned with a grin still on his face and froze. David looked serious, his eyes dark, and for a minute Nick thought _fuck, I totally read this wrong_, his heart beat in his chest as he tried to think of an excuse, anything to make this not seem like a date when David moved closer. Not only did he move closer, he literally crawled into Nick’s lap, straddling him, hands curling in the collar of Nick’s shirt. Nick swallowed hard.

“Stop me now if this isn’t what you want,” David said and his voice was husky, full of desire, like Nick had never heard it before. When David leaned down, Nick was already leaning up, meeting David’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss that had Nick clutching David’s ass, pulling him tighter against his body. All thoughts of taking it slow were completely forgotten.

Clothes were shed with lightning fast precision and soon David was sprawled naked beneath Nick on his bed, looking flushed and aroused and so damn hot that Nick thought for a minute that _this_ was the only place David belonged. And then David was dragging Nick down, wrapping a leg around Nick’s hip and nipping at his ear and all coherent thought left Nick’s head as he concentrated on the man in his bed. 

“Fuck me,” David rasped and Nick groaned, hips bucking forward as he buried his face against David’s neck, breathing deeply and trying to pull himself back from the edge.

“Are you sure?” Nick asked, because he didn’t want to come out of this with either of them having regrets.

David gave Nick a grin, a naughty, not at all shy grin that had Nick biting his lip against the images it produced. And then, before Nick could do much more than take a deep breath, he was looking up at David, now on his back with David straddling him. “I’ll take that as a yes?” 

“I’m assuming you have lube and a condom somewhere in here,” David said conversationally, sliding along Nick’s body as he leaned over to open the bedside drawer, taking out a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. 

“Always be prepared,” Nick gasped, hips rising with David’s every touch. “That’s my motto.”

David smirked and tossed both items on the bed beside Nick, settling back over Nick’s aching cock. He slid his hands over Nick’s chest, a thumb brushing one of Nick’s nipples, making him moan. “I can definitely picture you as a boy scout,” David murmured and leaned down to nip at Nick’s lips.

Nick groaned into the kiss, his fingers in David’s hair, holding him in place. He felt David’s hand slip between their bodies, the back of his hand brushing against the head of Nick’s cock. When Nick realized what David was doing he couldn’t stop the shudder that went through him, his mind helpfully filling in just what David’s fingers would look like sliding inside of his own body. “That’s so fucking hot,” Nick muttered against David’s mouth and felt David roll a condom over his cock, wrapping a slick hand around it in response.

“We’re just getting started,” David murmured back as he moved, guiding Lorne’s cock into position before sinking down on it, taking it inside with a quiet hiss of his breath, eyes closed. 

“_Fuck_,” Nick gasped, trying to hold still, to not snap his hips up off the bed and into David’s tight, hot ass the way he wanted to.

David gasped too as he took Nick deeper, shifting to find the perfect angle. “Oh god, _there_,” he moaned, reaching back to grip Nick’s thighs, steadying himself as he began to pull off. “Come on,” he said, clenching around Nick’s cock as he took Nick back in deep. “_Fuck me_.”

Nick’s hips moved of their own accord at David’s words and he thrust up, hard and fast, meeting David every time he sank back down. David’s cock was hard and leaking, bobbing in front of Nick as David rode him faster, panting above him. “Touch me,” David demanded and Nick was helpless to ignore the command, curling a fist around David’s erection, moaning low in his throat at the feeling of it, hot and heavy in his hand. He stroked in time with David’s movements, brushing a thumb over the head on every other pass, watching David flushed and glorious, his head thrown back, completely lost in the moment.

David came with a shout, spilling over Nick’s fist and stomach, still fucking himself on Nick’s cock until he was completely spent. Nick pulled out of him, rolling David onto his back, pushing David’s knees to his chest, one leg on Nick’s shoulder, before lining himself up and thrusting inside of David’s body once more. He fucked him hard, desperate for release. Beneath him David was grinning again, one hand behind his head, the other curled around his cock, lazily stroking himself, egging Nick on.

When Nick finally came, gasping out his release, he collapsed forward into David’s waiting arms. “Fuck,” Nick muttered into the pillow. “I think you broke me.”

David chuckled, running one hand down Nick’s back, the other sliding into Nick’s sweat soaked hair.

“Like I said,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Nick’s shoulder, his cock hard against Nick’s hip, “we’re just getting started.”


End file.
